Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a dual section module equipped with mass flow controllers, particularity to such a dual section module having mass flow controllers shared and unshared by the dual sections.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, mass flow controllers (MFC's) are provided per reaction section, since the MFC's are calibrated for an individual reactor. However, the present inventor recognized that when simultaneous dual wafer processing is performed using a dual section module, two sets of MFC's for the dual sections require some space and are not economical. However, sharing MFC's between the dual sections causes problems that when a difference between the dual sections is detected, it is difficult to control the dual sections individually for adjusting the difference.
Any discussion of problems and solutions involved in the related art has been included in this disclosure solely for the purposes of providing a context for the present invention, and should not be taken as an admission that any or all of the discussion were known at the time the invention was made.